Lost Boy
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Tales of 18 year old Zeal making his way in a Fae and Human run worlds beside his lover of three years. Slash OCs pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

A song from JoJo album by JoJo.

In honor of my friend Xeikm I'll be naming the chapters after songs from My ITunes that I like listening to while I write.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shifter Fae.

* * *

**Fairy Tales:**

On outskirts of Light Fae Territory, near the Northeast end, was where a Mansion with outer appearance of old century Asian architecture sat. A large sand and colorful flower garden surrounded the structure's all four sides, and corners. Was finished off by a thicket of aged trees that formed a large forest many couldn't get through. Not that a gate or some type of wall blocked anyone in a moving vehicle from coming toward this area. Since only way in and out of this isolated property was a single strip of road that needed to be paved.

Was a sight to take in from outside as the inside was more of a Western style from furniture on everyone floor. To the random way wall decorations from paintings hang side by side on dark green painted walls through the place. Tell the difference between the multiply levels of this place was that first one was used for entertainment of guests, or owner of the grounds. Unlike the upper floors that could be accessed by dull stair case were off limits to guests and were for private use. By occupants of the house, who were currently turned in for the night at this time. Didn't stop the youngest them of tuckered away in his nursery from whining his lungs.

"Sheesh!" Someone called from a door way leading into the lush room decorated with Cherry Wood Furniture fit for a raising a newborn. Walls were painted in oriental style in bronze and shades of green colors fit the room. All lit up by paper lanterns that just hang in mid-air inches from the ceiling when someone passed under them.

This someone whose very presence had calmed the wailing baby had to be no older the 18 with short length, brunet hair. Radiant blue eyes had unnatural glow in dim light he traveled through toward a strange crib. Carved from the same wood as all the other furniture in form of a pin that actual crib used for mortal infants. Wobbling around inside was a stubby legged, miniature version of a dragon cub half lidded eyes. Small stumps on his back and top of his head were his developing horns and wings. His whole body was pink and soft to the touch showing his scales hadn't harden yet. Way he was struggling to move around on stump for limbs while wagging what had to be his tail. Showed the person who stopped at his crib he needed some form of comfort from his time of distress.

"Up we go." This someone reached into the crib and take the small bundle into his arms carefully.

This someone was careful in lifting the small reptilian within his own arms knowing he could get hurt very easily. Gently cradling the newly hatched dragon with his sleeve covered arms on his way to a wooden rocking chair. He took a seat on allowing the small bundle to shift within the loose embrace he had on his small body. To where what laid in his arms curled up when he leaned back to get comfortable in the uncushion seat. Sight of infant seeking warmth from natural body heat being casted off by him touch this person deeply. Had him wanting to take a picture to treasure the moment if someone from within the house hadn't leaned to join him.

"Zeal!" A named came from the lips of still sleep deprived looking male with strong muscular build covered in pale complexion. Rough texture of his flesh carried was hairless in certain areas despite what could atop his head and below his naval. Standing at the height of six feet and something inches with green eyes that could see in to dark room.

"Thaxton! Quiet!" This Zeal held up the now sleeping infant he was currently holding in his arms with out jolting him awake.

"I've been without you for 48 hrs minus limited phone calls I got on a line I couldn't call back." The man inhumanly growled came form his throat when he couldn't' handle being talked back to.

"Mom's case ran longer then we guessed. " Other explained the situation. "Candy sorta of went over board."

Off the seat he would raise in slow matter not wanting a fussy dragon on his glove covered hands at this time of night. Making sure to put the infant back the way he found him within his crib like pin. By placing him on his under belly in it curled up position he had when within his arms. To only stay crib side to take in a sight that would be joined by grumpy Thaxton coming form behind him.

"He made his first squeal today when in the care of his Nanny." Thaxton spoke of infant's first noise not word.

"I thought we talked about no human nannies supervising him." Zeal pointed out a discussion they had.

"We never said anything about hiring a Mother Goose for the role." Thaxton reached toward backside of Zeal with his arms. "You know their natural material type."

Bringing up a feminine type Fae with strong maternal instincts in the community wasn't solemnly heard of. Being that the Mother Goose would typical be found in human households carrying for them offspring as governess, or Nanny. Always caring or raising these children under watchful eyes so they turn out correctly. Finding one of them within the home of a Noble ranked home within Far world was rare.

"Now come to bed since we know I can't sleep with out you in my clothes and snuggled up to my side." Thaxton pulled Zeal against him. "Feasting on my chi until your filled."

Feel of bare skin of developed chest filled with carved abs that with a torso missing a silk button down or silk shirt. Could be felt through backside of Zeal fighting back a forming blush on his already out tired out body. Being that his ingrained hungry to smash his lips upon Thaxton's own. Wanting his life essences only added to the aroused state he was currently about to experience. Not that he wanted to turn around and ravish the body of someone he comes to love with burning passion.

His labored breathing and his tighten hold on the rail of the infant's crib would be noticed by Thaxton right off. Knowing his offer wouldn't be taken right away without persuasion that meant giving his son an X-rated image. Had him removing Zeal's clenched hands off the crib assuring him he needed this. By taking hold of one of his hands he would end up kissing both palm and back. Before slowly taking the other hand to led him out of the room giving his son a gentle farewell. By closing the door to his ornate nursery knowing the automatic nightlight already turned on.

"You a natural." Thaxton's complement made Zeal blush.

Old idea they had of fathering another of hatchling of their own was discussed a few weeks ago. Together so that Thaxton's own child would have a playmate always left Zeal rather red in the face. Not that he would ever object to carrying a love child from a man that had given him so much. Like now, when he was allowed to stand on tip of toes with his lips parted leaned toward Thaxton's mouth. He stopped just inches from allowing his Siphon ability of chi to pull at elder's life essence. Spilled out through lips that were rough to the touch in the form of a stream of greenish strings. Flowed into a hungry throat of a youth whose eyes rolled to back of his head. At the taste of fierceness with fiery passion that over came his senses to the point he knees gave out.

Within seconds strapping, warm arms that kept him in standing position instead of allowing him to fall caught him. Firmly holding his trim form by his waistline against a bare chest made of layers of hardens tissue. Stream of chi being exchanged between their lips was unbroken as ever flowing. Every few seconds soft blue shimmer flashed in chestnut colored eyes that belonged to the one feeding. Showing a hunger in this succubus-hybrid was being properly filled at the moment. By a Fae elder whose eyes only belonged to him from first time they met 3-yrs ago.

"You're aroused!" Zeal noticed a bulge forming in silk pajama owned by elder holding ever so close ending his feeding.

"Unfortunate side effect..." Coarse fingers made their way downward to denim clad cheeks. "...Of being without you for so long..."

In one swift motion Zeal's rear was grabbed in repeated motion by large hands taking fleshy mounds covered fabric. Lifting him up off his feet he has been straining to stay on just to try and connect their lips to share a simple kiss. Would take place when their lips smashed together and legs were wrapped around broad hips.

"You need to lose the pants." Zeal huffed in to Thaxton's ear tightly gripping his shoulders.

"As do you my precious." Thaxton's green eyes shifted from human to serpentine.

"When am I a gold ring from Lord of the Rings?" Zeal spoke of latest movie he forced Thaxton to watch once.

"TALK! LATER!" Another in-human growl erupted from Thaxton's throat.

Silencing the youth within Thaxton's embrace who started becoming rouse by this domineering persona. Making him mumbled some kind of phrase in language Zeal needed his great-grandfather to translate. Summoned fourth an ember filled smoke that started at their feet and moved up. Surrounding their busied forms with attention focused their coupling

Then what was happen. To the point they were taken from outside a nursery made for newly hatched infant dragon to plush bedroom. Oriental decorations from paper lanterns to stone statues could be found through out the area. One grand piece of actual furniture was levitating poster bed covered in Signore silk linens found in middle all this clutter.

Would be their final destination with trail of clothes mainly belonging to Zeal being shed one article after another. Leaving him in his skintight boxer-briefs that reflected what he was currently shoving down thick legs. Just enough to get to harden piece of meat that flopped against solid ads he reached out to touch with free hand. Groan that followed him gliding a few of his fingers near the base had his companion ceasing his action. To only have his wrist jerked around before he could start stroking by very person he was pleasing.

"We go further." Speaking human tongue become hard when he fought to not speak his native language. "Off with your LAST undergarment."

Request was granted when said boxer-briefs were thrown into Thaxton's face with little to no effort. Showing youth's many talents of being able to strip his clothing off in confined spaces like this. Always left this elder to pleasantly growl as he watched during there heated times like this one. Discarding the boxer-briefs some where into the sheets of their shared bed without disregard. Reaching toward bedside table where small porcelain chest would be open revealing needed supplies.

"Do I need to take care of you?" He asked taking in the sight of a nude Zeal.

"I sort of took care of prep work." Youthful eyes shyly hinted at his prier activate.

To only aid in placing a condom over stiffen rod, an inches longer then a human's usual size, openly displayed in front of him. Had him using his mouth instead of his hands with practiced grace. Thanking the bits of advice he received from his mother and Aunt Kenzi in better uses of a tongue. One of the of them was how to place a piece of latex on organ of same sex. He was doing right now after taking the foil package from Thaxton's hands in desperate a need to performance.

"Remind me to thank your mother and her pet for teaches you these skills." Thaxton shivered from what was being done to his sensitive area.  
"Thaxton...Kenzi isn't my mom's pet." Zeal to remind him.

"The she raised a fine lad." He reached toward the youth. "She deserves to call whatever she desires."

Sealed leaned back toward welcoming arms that allowed him to pull Thaxton atop him to take a more active role. Around broad led his own were re-wrapped so Thaxton could slide all the way into a narrow channel. Perfectly fit him to the hilt when started a rhythmic motion that was quite welcomed. Rolling of hips left Zeal speechless first few minutes he started to move slowly with Thaxton. They hands some how joined in intertwining grip that become white knuckled when bliss coarse through their bodies. Non-verbal cue to Thaxton was given for the pace to be picked by up Zeal. Hint was taken so they could peak in unison instead of one coming after the other.

Covering them in stickiness from Zeal that could be easily cleaned up through usage of a folded, moisturized, cloth. Kept only the bedside table for except moments like this when two always got physical. After clean up took place, they would disconnect and lay side by side or Zeal snuggled up to Thaxton taking in his scent. Never lasted due to Zeal needing to rush back home to help his mother with a case, or do personal errands. Leaving Thaxton to a wait his return to his estate when time was made.

"Can you stay the night?" Question was spoken out of a filmier loneliness. "I promise to take you back to the Dal before your shift starts..."

"Actually." Zeal bites his lower lip.

"Please tell me your hadn't brought that Candy girl into my home." Thaxton could never leave her alone around his artifacts.

"No! No! NO!" Zeal corrected him. "Nothing likes that."

He ended up getting close to Thaxton's ear to tell him news that made his heart swell from the sheer joy. Had him hauling Zeal to his own relieved he didn't have to spend another night alone. Ready to fall into relax slumber if not reminded despite his natural body heat able to keep them warm. Zeal would start trembling from coldness of his bedroom and lack of clothing he was currently missing. Out of the bed Thaxton went ridding him self of used condom in near by waste bin before adjusting his pants. Along the way he picked up Zeal's clothes and footwear that had been discarded by them upon arrival. He made sure to place those clothes in a hamper while Zeal's boots were left near foot board.

Moving on to a Victorian chest he opened pulling out nightwear too small for his stature slam lid shut. Returning to the waiting Zeal now curled up in a blanket for warmth instructing him to dress. In what may fit him so he wouldn't catch a cold in this low degree temperature of enclose room. Ended up being taken by Zeal slipping out from warm covers to chilly air made his skin prickle. Along side his forgotten boxer-briefs he found tangled up in the very sheets he was tucked under. He made his way to adjoined bathroom to change into offered clothes ignoring Thaxton's growl.

"I have seen your bare before." Thaxton yelled when the door slammed shut.

He sighed and settled into his bed for the time being waiting for Zeal to join him after changing in provided for clothes. Soon happen, when someone with messed up side swept hair of light brown coloring. Ran out of the bathroom toward the bed jumping on to large mattress sent everything flying. Acting as a distraction for a few a seconds until the someone laid atop Thaxton sighing in content.

"You don't keep your hands to your self when I put my clothes BACK on." Zeal yawned through his words.

"It goes for you." Thaxton combs talons through other's hair.

"Still haven't shifted back?" Feeling of elongated bone tracing back of his head in gentle matter was pointed out.

3-in claws covered in skin found on a aged Kimono Dragon started to phrase back into a flesh of a human with five fingers. Ended up being pulled across a form seeking further warmth from larger body. He was cuddling up to not caring about serpentine eyes slowly peering down at his tired form. Mumbling about he wanted a spare key to the place and place to store a change of clothes near morning. Ended up being granted by drifting Thaxton knowing he was this far from having Zeal more in with him. Following him to the world of sleep no once loosing his grip on him.

* * *

The Dal could be found opened earlier then it's usual time by an average size Fae female with stringy hair colored Chestnut. Pinned into a single bun to the back of her neatly combed Lockes to keep out her sparking blue eyes. Her strapless, black gown reflected what her half-sibling Bo tended wear with a timeless quality. Showing she owned a mature body of a woman covered in pale peach skin tone with opened-toed shows accenting her feet. All hidden behind her father's bar drying glasses with a cloth while she waited. For the rest of her staff to come in and start helping her set up furniture before she was to officially open.

"Anyone in?" Voice of her nephew came form Dal's entrance. "I got someone I want you to meet Lasei."

"Better not is another rebound or Rich Fae fling." She answered in a gruff voice.

"I prefer to be address by my given name." Thaxton answered her.

He was guided into the interior of the Dal by blushing Zeal still wearing the clothes he had on from yesterday. Not pleased that his beloved's own blood relative mistook him for past lover that Zeal had been known to have. Correcting her becomes number one on the list into of confronting Zeal's great-grandfather about wanting his great-grandson's hand. To only is force by his beloved to sit on one of the bar stools and wait for his great-grandfather.

"Having anything that would calm him down?" Zeal asked his aunt had more then alcohol behind the bar.

"Not strong enough to take down a dragon." Lasei eyed Thaxton. "Maybe give him a slight buzz or...take away his voice."

"I want to calm him down." Zeal knew what she was thinking. "He's a keeper this time."

Lasei had to lean over the bar to see the way her nephew was still holding hands with Thaxton after sitting him down. Way he looked at him trying his best to keep him from burning his aunt alive for her rudeness. Was showed there was something there between out of place Fae elder and sexually free Fae youth.

"Saki or beer?" She offered Thaxton.

"Fermented Fruit Wine that was made after 1800's." Thaxton told her what he preferred.

"A man who knows his booze and what he wants in bed." Lasei was impressed. "Wait till the rest of the family hears about this catch."

"Candy already knows about him." Zeal revealed a human already knows about him. "She's the reason behind us meeting."

Bringing up the day three years ago when Candy broke into Thaxton's home and pilfered his belongings. Among all of them she took an interest in was a golden colored egg that sparkled like a star. Into her bag of stolen goods the item would be place while she made a clean get away. To only be caught upon arrival home by Auntie Bo and 'persuaded' return what she took. Zeal and a few their friends ended up supervising her give back each and every item to there right full owner.

"Upon return of my son to me." Thaxton turned to Zeal. "I knew who was the one for me."

"A point you made last night." Zeal walked toward him.

Before one ended up in the other's lap sharing a kiss that belonged in the bedroom Lasei stepped in with a drink order. Giving them a friendly tip to what with the mushy-mushy till others show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

A song from 2013 Grammy Nominees album by Mumforb & Sons.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

**I Will Wait:**

"You didn't have to get something that...pricey!" Zeal yelled at Thaxton about his gift to Candy.

"...With her out stealing my son from me." Thaxton combs his fingers through soft hair. "I wouldn't have never met you."

"Something like that could be given to my mom as a courtship gift." He elevated him self up using one his elbows to make better eye contact with Thaxton.

Way Zeal kept on complaining only aroused elder to the point he pushed up form the bed ignoring creak frame made. Gently growling as he re-wrapped his bare arms around slender waist covered by a comforter and sheets. Pulling the owner of a body he would always want to make love toward his own by kissing skin along the way.

"Not again." Zeal groans from wet lips repeated pressed to back of his neck.

"Just a quick one before I allow you so sleep." Thaxton growl playfully.

"For a young whose except some age as my great-grandfather. " Zeal just lay in Thaxton's arms. "You sure have an active limbo."

"I prefer uncapping my sexual frustration from years of not having a mate. " Thaxton starts to grind his lower half into Zeal's backside.

Feeling of harden particular harden piece of flesh rub against his already abused passage had succubus-hybrid going crossed eye. Ready for yet another round of endless intercourse that would leave him sore and exhausted once more. Not that he was one to reject the man's offer since he was hungry indifferent sense.

"Can I...um..." He always had a hard time asking about feeding from someone older then him he was coming to call his boyfriend.

His answer came in the form of an opened mouth kiss latching on to his own with rough tongue swirling around his mouth. After his top row of teeth were skimmed over by very tip of the invading tongue in slow matter. A pull at core of Thaxton's very was being started up with warm follows of his own chi pouring out one pint at a time. Spilling into the mouth of not glowy-eyed Zeal with his arms tightly wrapped around Thaxton's neck. Filling him with much needed energy he had spent taking double shifts at the Dal to cover sick cp-workers. In between he was also had to work on cases for his mother and aunt Kenzi back to back with out taking personal time.

To only have their private ruined by a high pitched whining that had Thaxton pulling away from Zeal's eager lips. Noting he needed to tend to his son before a natural fire would started from the infant's ember filled smoke. Would have him leaving his large bed where warm body of his newly an acquired mate was situated in the nude. Under a comforter brought from Zeal's home and silken sheet with an 800-thread count imported from Orient.

"I can check on him." Zeal offered coming down from his chi induced high.

Giving Thaxton a quick kiss on his lips that was more of an instant peck before pulled away from him. Exiting the bed in search of his discarded clothes or something at least wear in a hurry. He was able to find all the way done to house slippers right by bedroom door on his way out. He has gotten dressed on his way out of the room on his way toward source of crying. Had his walking through long hallways of unopened doors, turning corners every, and going up a few steps. Where he came to the floor where the nursery of his beloved's new born was. In he would step into making his way toward a crib he would end up stopping at to look in.

"Hey there little guy!" He spoke to the wailing dragon hatchling.

Curled the middle of his crib little lump of scales could be found with closed eyes shouting his lungs out. That quit when still developing eyes lay on a face he saw as his maternal figure. Had him standing on his back stumps that were his feet when he crawled toward crib's railing. Where he would be picked up by Zeal cuddled to a chest that wasn't as warm as Thaxton's own.

"WAIT!" Zeal noticed he forget a filled bottle to feed the newborn. "Um..."

He knew he couldn't take the infant outside his nursery with out angering Thaxton to get forgotten bottle. Leaving the child outside his crib on bare carpet without using his playpen or barrier/fence. Ended with burn damage on whatever floor the infant was on for long periods of time. Would have him debating if wasn't for an appearance of a green smoke followed by a familiar voice. Who walked from the cloud shifting his eyes from serpentine to human eyes dressed in freshen nightwear.

"Looking for these." Thaxton held up two bottles with angled necks still capped and with light layer of condensation.

"You a god sent." Zeal was relieved about what was brought.

Thaxton walked to his side sitting aside one bottle so the other would hand to Zeal in order to feed his son. Into the air the squealing infant was lifted by Zeal in careful matter when he teetered. Around in Zeal's arms so he could face his father holding what his small stomach was currently growling for.

"You want to feed him?" Zeal offered Thaxton his own son.

"No, since you hatched him." Thaxton watches twinkle in his son's eyes dance. "Feed him."

As soon as Thaxton hands the bottle over to Zeal with one hand he ends up using other to snatch succubus hybrid by his waist, and draw in him into his arms. Allowing him to rest against his chest while he brought bottle to infant's lips. Suckling on the plastic tip ended up happening with out much encouragement.

"I never thought this would happen after my first mate died." Thaxton spoke of La Doux. "She would've have liked having you around."

"Still amazes me he was able to hatch without an out side heat source." Zeal remembers how dragon kept their hatchlings warm.

"Because he has you." Thaxton tighten his hold on Zeal's waist.

Complement about being maternal figure that the hatchling needed made a visible blush appear on Zeal's cheeks. Some how made Thaxton fully grip Zeal with both his arms to draw him closer to him. Not caring that his son in Zeal's arms had to be adjusted while he still feed.

"You both are my heart." Thaxton whispered. "Please know that."

"Same here big guy. " Zeal agreed with him.

Infant in his own way ended up squealing when done with his first bottle as a form of showing he approved of them. Thaxton ended up switching first bottle with the second one just to take in the sight of his son, and new lover. Taking his attention to a left side of Zeal's upper body between his shoulder and neck. Licking at an old bite scar he left from first time he marked Zeal as his own. Running his forked tongue over the u-shaped piece of darken flesh that match his own bite mark. Sending shivers down the spine of someone currently feeding his first born so openly.

"I can't after feeding him." Zeal held back a moaned and fought too not dropt he infant. "I need to get home."

"A case for your mother or The Dal?" Thaxton asked not wanting him to leave.

"Both since Pyre is out sick with some type of flu and Corre was caught up a family emergency." Zeal explained why he couldn't stay longer.

"Then I'll take you home after this and may I take you out later?" Thaxton stated wanting to split from Zeal.

"Actually can we talk about moving me in since we're getting serious." Zeal spoke of something Thaxton been wanting him to do.

He would been lifted into the air and spun around at the same time to face a now frivolous Thaxton. Ready to take him against the wall of his child's nursery in the roughest matter he could give him. If wasn't hungry hatchling greedily suckling down contains with his little mouth in offered bottle. He emptied with a loud burp when his let go of the plastic type impressing his parental figures.

"I can't wait for you to phrase into a human." Zeal rocked infant in his arms.

"Not until his next full moon." Thaxton signs. "When the light of the moon will allow him to take a more human form."

"Your lucky your don't have to go through The Gathering or The Dawning." Zeal want' looking forward to either one.

Thaxton knew what Zeal spoke of since he was there as a form of support when he went through coming of age ceremony. The Gathering wasn't easy for the son of an unaligned Succubus when he was only 16. Fellow Fae around his age from either the Dark Fae or Light Fae sides didn't acknowledge him. Always underestimating him during first battle they partook in against him. To only become unconscious when his mental confrontation gave out in second battle. Leaving his family and Thaxton to pull him from the ritual until he was much better mentally.

"Dark, Light, or unaligned." Thaxton knew the memories were present in Zeal's mind. "I'll always be there."

"Yeah, since I'm with someone the same age as my great-grandfather. " Zeal holds up the empty bottle.

"Who makes you moan my name every time i take to my bed." Thaxton take the bottle.

Over Zeal's shoulder infant was placed before he was gently tapped on his back that resulted in series of loud burps. That had the infant facing his father the whole time he was placed over Zeal's shoulder. To only be petted by his father who released his hold on Zeal to take hold of his child. Speaking in language to his child that Zeal had to come to know as Draconic thanks to trick.

"I'll meet you back in you...our room." Zeal picked both bottles and start to back out of the room.

When he got out with out being pulled backs into strong embraces and has junction between just above his neck and shoulder. Sucked on like a newly stripped ham bone given to a hungry dog needing something chews on. Always leaving behind a hickey he could easily heal or hide using make-up stolen from his mother. If he didn't cover up the bruise formed then his friends and half-siblings would mock him.

Left him pondering when he walked through out the large building that was soon to be his home. Making his way toward Colonial style kitchen located on the first floor near the back end through use of back stairwell. He used to get there so he could put up the bottles before heading back up. He didn't have to find a light switch to turn on the lights fixtures since he was part wolf shifter. Seeing his way through the dark on where he needed to go always came easy to him. Since in the sink the empty bottles will go before he turned around heading back to where he came.

"Miss me?" Thaxton once more startled Zeal.

"Stop doing that." Zeal wasn't going to his form of teleportation.

"Make me." Thaxton challenged him by playfully growling.

"Not in your kitchen at this time of the night." Zeal yawns walking pass Thaxton.

He was then pulled backwards in his arms while being swept off his feet to end up in bridal style. Being held firmly to a chest allowed him to take advantage of the close proximity to Thaxton's beating heart. He folds his arms on his chest when he closed his eyes and slumped when he started to drift. Rhythmic beating with each step that was taken acted as a lullaby to lull him to sleep. When he stopped moving or struggle out of Thaxton's arms knowing he had noticed he wasn't moving.

This was welcoming for Thaxton when he decided to carry him all the way to a bedroom they come to share. Kicking the door opened and closed not needing to worry since little could wake Zeal. He places upon the bed with great of ease not once leaving him alone to change his clothes, or turn off a light. In that bed he would join him making sure to cover them with comforter and sheets. To only end up having Zeal roll back within his arms snuggled right into his side.

"All right you win." Thaxton flickered his wrist singling the lights to them selves off.

He kissed Zeal on his forehead before turning on his side to face the already close young man to give him more access. Ended with him being further squash into bare chest with his hands tucked between them. To only join him in the world of sleep ready for what would come the next day. Knowing he would wake to Zeal sitting above his clothes mid-drift during the early morning hours. Straddling his lower half rather loosely asking what kind of greeting he could give him. Smirk or half-grin that always appeared before he tells Zeal to give him the usual or surprise him.

Lasted for about half and an hour since Zeal took his time torturing Thaxton with only his lips and hands. Before getting on with his request that had one rule that had to be followed by elder if they were to finish. He was to keep his hands to him self when he would be brought to completion, and left that way.

Was their almost daily routine since they three-year relationship started.

Only chance this find morning when Thaxton would find Zeal freshly showered already dressed for the day. Ready to pull his boots on and lace them if Thaxton didn't stop him for a few minutes. Wanting him to give an hour or so to pull him self together so he would may fulfill his promise. Ended being granted by Zeal after the two shared a heated kiss that got the man up and moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

A song from Respectable album by Karl Rehn.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

**Don't Ease Me In :**

"I ask for your blessing Trick and nothing more." Thaxton asked for Zeal's hand. "I've got his best interests at heart since he agreed to be mine after our three years together."

Admitting that he had feelings for someone other then his deceased mate had become easy for Thaxton of late. Since during three years he spent falling in love with Trick's great-grandson some how mended his broken heart. Filling in the void of lost love left behind during the Great Fae War that took his mate from him. Had him confronting one of few people that Zeal looked to as a role model beside his parents and Aunt Kenzi.

"I give you my blessing since you have brought happiness..." Trick was cut off by Zeal entering the Dal through front entrance.

"Lasei said I could come in early if she covered my night shifts the week." He gave his usual excuse.

"You been missing out on obligations to your family to spend time with me?" Thaxton voice made him jump.

Zeal never saw Thaxton out side his estate since he always busied himself with Four Noble Fae Families, or personal matters. All took place during the daytime hours when dragon shifter didn't have time for him. Leaving the only the night time hours for them that were physically pleasing and bonding moments with his son.

"Well..." Zeal fought to use the proper words to speak.

"You'll ware your self out faster doing this every day." Trick left them with that advice.

Thaxton ended up getting up quickly to help Zeal removing his sweater and meager bag concerned about him. He was allowed to do while Zeal asked if he wanted something to drink while they chatted. Topics was the time table that Zeal had been working by after establishing their relationship, and relocation of Zeal's personal property to Thaxton's estate.

"I don't want to wait!" Zeal almost dropped what he was holding.

"Me either, my precious one." Thaxton was touched by Zeal's out burst. "...But we forgot about underlining problems."

Thaxton used had to form cloud of smoke to catch the items before they shattered on the ground. While speaking of something he thought through since he agreed to the offer those nights ago. He did want to finally have Zeal start living and even cohabitate with him after their three-year courtship. Just a few minor kinks needed to be worked out before the packing of anything could happen.

"In mean time?" Zeal asked starting to panic.

"We'll be together like we have been." Thaxton presented him with items he dropped. "Starting with news of Trick's blessing."

Drinks were poured for the two by Zeal using one hand while his other was taken by Thaxton to be held. Filled glasses would be taken by the two and downed by Zeal while Thaxton sips his own. Finishing around the same time a few of the Dal's working staff started to roll in to start setting up.

One leading this youthful crowd was a half-wolf shifter/half-human female no taller then Zeal with Crystal Blue eyes. Her streaming long black hair was a pulled into ribbon clad ponytail on either side of her head. While rest of her wore worn in frilly outfit made of mostly leather material. While she wore these designer boots that matched a worn bag hanging off one of her shoulders. Went by nicknames Candy or Wolf Girl over her preferred name Candice Thornwood. Back talking to her was a half-wolf shifter/half-Pombero female with dark skinned girl and bright red eyes. Her dark hair was pulled into a high-pitched ponytail while she wore casual attire. Went by the name Valorile Thornwood like the girl before her sharing a link that had to do with a parent.

"Girls!" Lasei walked around the two girls. "I would like to introduce you all to Zeal's friend."

She air quoted Thaxton's name stating he was some kind of Shifter Fae from age of Great Fae world. Who was thousand and something year old dragon male caring for a newly hatched infant. Currently without a mate and lived somewhere on outskirts of Light Fae Territory in grand estate.

"Lucky!" Candy pouts at the news of Thaxton.

"He just has large amount of Good Fortune like your mother." Valorile sighed touched by Thaxton's story.

"This is has my wondering why father even allows them to work here." Lasei ponders.

She ends up telling them they had a business to run instead of gushing over a love Zeal had with Thaxton. Candy ended up telling her they wouldn't be together if she hadn't broken into Thaxton's home, and tried to steal his son. Valorile pointed out the large choker Candy was wearing on he neck. Pointing out fire red Ruby may have been a thank you gift from Thaxton fordoing what she did. Had her still frowning that breaking in Elder Fae's house to steal could get her n prison, or worst.

"I've forgotten for thief attempt." Thaxton finishes his drink. "Before I forget."

He pulled something from inner pocket of his outer robe and sets them on the bar for Zeal to see. Explaining he didn't want him using the spare key or needed to buzzed in estate any more by one his Claimed Humans. Instead wanted him to use the set of keys to go and access code to go as he pleased. Wanting to make up for not approving of them leaving together after discussing the subject.

"Say yes." Candy yelled.

"Shouldn't he is answering with out you influencing him?" Valorile asked Candy.

"He's isn't getting married." Lasei never liked how clueless Candy would act.

Zeal wished this wasn't happening with three members of his family watching Thaxton hand over a gift. Not that he was glad he didn't have to wait for someone to answer the door every time he visited him. That brought up a subject he needed to discuss since among household staff. That live deep within walls of Thaxton's estate as claimed humans or his pets by Fae standards.

"Lasei, Can I use the back?" Zeal asked mentioning for Thaxton to follow.

"Means your have to handle washing used glasses." She watches them pass.

Candy and Valorile ended up bothering Lasei about not being able to use back of her father's establishment (their own personal needs). She shot down every excuse each girl threw at her seeing illogical reasoning. Behind what they needed yelling at them to get to work before she compel their asses. They just when the usual crowd of Fae start coming in asking for their usual orders. Wouldn't interfere with conversation started by Zeal that got Thaxton laughing right in middle.

"Thaxton I was sort of raised on belief that humans are free to make their own choices and shouldn't be owned." Zeal could never understand why Dragon Shifter started to laugh.

"I know My precious one." Thaxton fought off his laughing fit. "You have a spirited mother and her human lover is quite intelligent."

"Yeah Lauren is pretty cool, but not what we're talking about..." Zeal was cut off when Thaxton pulled something from around his neck.

A silver chain made up of small links with polished scale been engraved on now lay on the table between them. Mana this item carried was nothing like what flowed through Thaxton's veins.

"My deceased mate gave this to me as a part of her bonding gift for when she wouldn't be around." He speaks in a sorrow full voice about what he presented. "Helps me during Fae orientated Mating Cycles or when I become...lonely."

He wanted to say that pendent would create an artificial lover that may have curved his sexual needs. Couldn't reproduce the warmth of an actual body, Pillow talk between lovers, noises make during intercourse, and so much more. Making his seeks some form of comfort not found in a doll created only to pleasure.

Out he went into World of Humans seeking out someone who could keep up with him in his bed while be a companion. Who he came across each during his travels through were people discarded by their peers. His offer they took with nothing more to get out of the life they had tried to live. Leading to pamper life of kept human where immortally and affectionate master filled their days.

"In return they have free rein of my home and do as they please if they hear my rules." Thaxton. "Now I'm releasing them if it meant you'll..."

He was silenced when Zeal picked up his necklace with out much interest asking if artificial lover women or man. Thaxton stated humanoid form being within the scale takes was either gender.

"I found a third partner for that threesome I wanted." Zeal smirked tightening his hold on Thaxton's hand.

"What happen to ..." a sight of blushing Zeal quieted Thaxton.

"I'm Not Sharing You with Any One!" Zeal whispered in his loudest tone.

Over the table he crawled tugging on Thaxton's arm to give him some type of leverage when crawled into his lap. Making sure to take a straddling position sure to place either one next to Thaxton's sides. Still not breaking the connection of one of their hands when he moved to be this close to elder. Using his other arm to wrap around Thaxton's neck hinting at shared activity both can enjoy. Would take place if a reminder about who was in the room with them didn't make him self none.

"Keep such behavior for bedroom." Trick coughed not wanting his great-grandson and his lover to become acquainted in his business. "Please!"

"I'll be back later to pick you up." Thaxton whispered.

"Outside The Dal and bring you son." Zeal got shivers when heated breath filled with spark of reddish flames. Danced on the back of his neck followed by the slight tickle of a forked tongue with rough surface.

Trick once more reminded them that he didn't what a sexual act, beyond what Bo had done in her past, to be repeated. Hale or Kenzi stopped not that he from stopping Bo and Dyson in middle of intercourse. That had resulted in a great-grandson with mother's limbo and father's appearance.

"Off." Thaxton turns in his seat. "We will continue when I get you in my bed after this family night."

"Party-poopers." Zeal looked to Trick and Thaxton.

"Doesn't mean we love you any less." Thaxton had him on his feet.

Zeal too Thaxton's necklace with him saying it would make a great gag gift for Vex or Morrigan. May even pass the item off to a one of the Fae customers that came to the Dal looking for a good time. Leaving Thaxton to straighten him self out with Trick offering him something to drink.

"No, I've had my fill for the day." Thaxton couldn't stop smiling.

"You really do adore him?" Trick asked about Thaxton's attraction to his great-grandson.

"He owns my heart in palm of my hand and I plan to make him my new mate." Thaxton got to his feet. "If he desires it..."

Trick then watched Thaxton disappear into green smoke wearing a smile that trick wore for his own beloved. Lasei would soon join her father asking if they had any Pink Champagne in stock for a customer. What she found was green soot every where and Trick looking for a broom to sweep everything up.

"Of all the people he could have chosen to bed." Lasei never got why Zeal chooses a shifter Fae as a bedmate. "A dragon?"

"My first wife was a Succubus, Your sister chose a Wolf shifter and human woman as her lovers, and your mother is a Lobestar." Trick smiled at people is brought up. "I've I seen you with..."

He was silenced by Candy's voice yelling out about rounds on the house while she put seductive little number. Zeal could be heard telling encouraging Candy that they don't entertain customers in that matter. To only be told to shut up by Candy wanting him to using his manipulate touch. On fellow mixture of customers being Fae and humans had Candy wanting to have fun with. By getting Zeal to act like his mother once had before discovering her blood chose Dark Fae side. Would be succeeding in getting Zeal to join in her if Valorile did add her two senses in failing attempting.

Out Trick would go needing stop his great-grandson and Known trickster from turning The Dal into nightclub. Leaving Lasei to clean the soot off the wooden floor while she heard Trick lecture his staff. On why you don't use your Fae abilities on unwilling humans and Fae just to have good time. Not like playing music so loud while said humans and Fae start taking their clothes off. Following your around the room in form of dancing that would aroused like Zeal into feeding frenzy.

"They never learn do they." Rather masculine voice startles Lasei.

She didn't have to know the person who decided to walk into back area of The Dal uninvited without a care. Who was around six foot and something inches with shoulder length blond hair. Prefers human clothes and foot wear for the way they cling to every developed muscle of his body. Rest of him she already knew by heart since the both of them was a newly formed couple.

"Here to bother me or something else..." She tucks her exposed leg back into the slit of her skirt.

"Something else since you left me rather hard this morning." He growls at wants being hunted at.

"Then take it easy on me." She tightens her hold on the broom's handle. "I'm still sore."

Before she knew I she was swept off her feet with broom forgotten on the floor where she once stood. To only be pressed up against wooden wall with callused hands pushing up the lower pieces of her dress. Around his waist her legs would go to hold her self in place while hands rested on his fasten pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

A song from The Truth About Love album by P!NK.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

**How Come You're Not Here:**

"He actually trusts you're with this little guy?" Candy asked about what laid in Zeal's arms.

"Yeah, Since has to meet with acting Ash about claim humans' needs to free." Zeal rocked the infant.

"You going too place anyplace soon?" Candy asked wanting to tag along.

"You may have been rewarded with bringing up together, but you not allowed anywhere on grounds of his estate anymore." Zeal stated Thaxton's newest rule.

She ended up smiling away way doe to large gold necklace she wore around her base collar and neck area. Colorful gems that were embedded in the crafted metal were real and hand cut. Piece of Jewelry was an ornate gift to her from Thaxton's private treasure horde for what she did. Just she wasn't allowed after this token of his gratitude was given was to come near his home.

"I still think he has good taste in something like this." She shows off her gift.

"Meaning?" Zeal asked rather interested.

"I don't care how he thinks of me." She sighs happily.

Zeal each over toward coffee table where a bottle heater sat warming a filled bottle he would use. Lifting toward certain dragon infant wrapped in sewn together patches of blue fabric to make up baby's quilt. Who would start suckle plastic to fill his starving stomach draining the white liquid inside.

"You ever ask what's in that bottle since his mom's dead." Candy wondered what baby drinks.

"Some kind of powder form of Dragon Mother's milk." Zeal tried to remember formula's brand.

"He gets from?" Candy needed to know.

Zeal ended up rolling his eyes at her disliking how her boundless curiosity always led this type chats. One starting over the many Fae related products that Thaxton had plenty of. A cardboard canister filled a Fae baby formula in a diaper bag filled all kinds items not found in human world. From toys meant for K-9's to chew on to quilt infant was currently wrapped in.

"Ask Thaxton about everything." Zeal answered her shortening the conversation she started.

"Maybe I should ask about baby-sitting?" She hopes the action gets her matching earrings.

"He's not like caring for a regular child." Zeal tried not to laugh.

Candy pointed out she wasn't completely human and she had cared for her hybrid siblings in the past. Not like Zeal cared for what she was trying to hint at when he tilts the bottle more. Wanting the infant to finish up so he could burp him and then put him down for playtime. Being careful to not to drop the half-filled bottle knowing he couldn't handle tantrum from this infant.

"Does he have a name?" Candy asked finally needing to know baby's name.

"Drite." Zeal recalled what Thaxton told him. "Don't start about name being weird."

"Wasn't going to..." Candy sighs happily.

She then got to her boot clad feet in with her hands pressed upon the center of her necklace tracing large stone. Polished surface and surrounding metal always had her in giddy mood. Circling she would turn in front of Zeal and Drite put on a show that was entertaining in a way. That would distract Drite when he finished last few drops of his bottle with ease. Allowing Zela to place the bottle beside him and start re-positioning Drite toward his shoulder. After a few pats to a scaled covered back puffs of ember filled smoke came out of Drite's lips. Followed by a squeal of discomfort that has Zeal lifting him off his shoulder with a smile.

"You like when Auntie Candy's stripper dances don't you?" Zeal asked Drite.

Flopping of stubs while more were wiggled while more happy squeals came from an excited Drite. Had Zeal getting up from his seat on the sofa make his way around still dancing Candy. Making his way toward an already set up playpen filled with fireproof toy and cushions. Drite would be placed in by Zeal for remainder of his time in care of his father's lover. Who ended up walking back to the sofa to pick up an empty bottle and be joined by Candy.

"Kid even likes you" She teased Zeal.

"I'm just a glorified baby sitter to him." Zeal corrects her. "His father was the first person he saw when he hatched."

"Does he even think you're his mama?" She wondered if Zeal even imprinted on Drite.

"No." Zeal sighs.

Up went the bottle in Zeal's hands when he went together kitchenette area trying to avoid Candy's line of questions. Knowing she was asking in any way was he connected to Thaxton's child. Thinking about his placement with this infant had him slowing down on his track toward the sink. He take apart to give bottle quickly rinses and dries with worn rag lost in thought. Wouldn't last long when he put bottle back together carry out kitchen toward a bag near doorway. He placed in a side pocket where another few bottles that were still capped waiting to be used.

"I say something wrong?" Candy asked noting Zeal was quiet. "Because I'll shut up if your want."

"No, you brought up a good point." He whispered.

Candy ended up spinning in place before making her way toward very doorway needing to show her gift. Offering to take Zeal with her while she called one of her own siblings to watch Drite. He turned her down figuring he needed to think about a few things in quiet place. With everyone who live in this house out doing errands or working on a case with Bo. He and Candy were stuck house sitting until someone came back to relieved them of this duty.

"See you later!" She ended up walking out the door.

All she got was a wave from Zeal when he was still kneeling position over a bag completely made of leather. To only go running over to Drite's playpen when slamming of the door that startled the infant. To the point he went from snuggling with soft teddy bear to crying his little lungs out. Up Drite would go into Zeal's arms where he was rocked slowly and spoken to. His tears would vanish when Zeal settled the both of them on to sofa wedged on large pillow.

Drite ended up snuggling up to Zeal's chest for warmth when person's voice soothed him. When he got comfortable enough in this person's arms he started to make a loud purring sound. When that sound was loud enough to hear Zeal ended up being lulled into a peaceful slumber. Still holding an infant who wouldn't move once out his arms after circling up.

Not knowing this is how they were found

By Thaxton upon his return to pick up his son and take Zeal out on the town visiting Fae related businesses. What he found cuddled up on worn sofa were two of his most precious people. His son was first to wake from within arms of someone he father had come to love.

"Have you finally come to accept him?" Thaxton asked Drite.

Squeal he got him when he removed Drite from Zeal's told him everything he needed to know. Upon removing child to be put back in his playpen Zeal woke up yelling to give back the baby. What he got was eyes full Thaxton returning tot his side with amused smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong." Thaxton assures him.

"Next time call." Zeal lay there.

"Wasn't near a phone." Thaxton walked toward him.

"Still..." Zeal yawned. "...Could have sent me a message your were coming by..."

Thaxton taking a seat on the edge of the sofa right next him saying whole event ended early silenced him. Before leaning forward to capture his lips with his own in fiery passion. Placing both his arms on either side of Zeal to keep in place so he wouldn't move around. To only pull away slightly so he face was inches from youth that now lay under him.

"Let me treat you to a night out with Drite in care of a nanny?" He asked needing to be with Zeal.

"I can't sleep over." Zeal knew Thaxton would want him too.

"I heard from grapevine about your mother's case." Thaxton grew concerned. "Has you or Candy been..."

He didn't want to think that person behind the recent problems in Fae community dared touch Zeal, or his friends. Unable to ignore rumors about how Fae youths would go missing for short amount of time. To only turn up in public areas human visit with pieces of them selves missing in dead state. Some of lucky ones were alive long enough to be treated medically with not memory of their abduction. Not that they would live along enough for Memory recall effect to be performed by Light or Dark Fae. Leaving Two Fae clans to seek out aid from unaligned Succubus and her chosen few.

"Do you know when your mother and others will be back?" Thaxton asked no pulling away.

"Reason why I can't leave." Zeal never knew how long his mother's cases run.

"How about your great-grandfather or Aunt Lasei places?" Thaxton asked about them.

"She's currently out of town and he place has... Limited pace..." Zeal sighed.

"Your father?" Thaxton asked about Dyson.

"Mom doesn't think his place is where someone my age should be living." Zeal could repeat his mom word for word.

"Any siblings?" Thaxton knew Zeal had a few half-siblings.

"Shane's stuck on Body guard work for some high ranking Fae, Valorile's family not really welcoming, and Aqua's works beside her mother maintaining portals and pipes lines." Zeal tried to list everyone his half-siblings. "Pyre is sort of on a honeymoon."

Thaxton ended up staying quiet for a short amount of time pondering something Zeal knew was important. Here he would stay under him until some kind of answer would be given to him. Somewhat use to body heat radiating off a wall of muscle that was denser then human one. Warming him from hear to toe in ways chilly air within this house could ever do. Making his grateful in a way that someone of Thaxton's stature and rank was ever interested in him.

"You'll coming with me." Thaxton voice pulled Zeal from his train of thought.

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe what was said.

"I don't trust you or Candy to be left alone with whatever manic is out there harvesting Fae's organs." Thaxton growled at thought of losing his potential mate.

Having to experience death of yet another mate's death was a fear that Thaxton couldn't live again. He could still remembered the day during Great Fae War of how his first mate died. Details of her death always brought back how she defied him hours before she was slayed. Their fellow Fae turned where her complete body piece by piece into weapons. Sight or news of losing Zeal that same way would rip open those old wounds within Thaxton's heart. Taking away his ability to love anyone like his own son or person under him right then.

"You'll need to pack an over-night bag for your self and Candy." Thaxton instructed him.

"Actually..." Zeal blushed.

He didn't want to tell Thaxton he already had a single bag or two packed for times he spent with dragon. Candy on other hand would already have something ready for quick relocation plots.

"Prepared aren't you?" Thaxton asked rather impressed.

"Years of being raised in a high-risk environment." Zeal shrugged.

"Let's get you pack up and out of here." Thaxton would pull him upward with him.

Into the house two claimed humans walked still wearing their bracelets of ownership with bowed heads. These fresh faces that Zeal hadn't seem before got to work quickly with Drite. He knew these were replacements for the ones that Thaxton once used for his personal needs. This time around not of them carried usual darkening bruises on parts of their bodies.

"You going to tell me where you got these?" Zeal asked rather disinterested.

"Under ground slave auction run by humans." Thaxton knew Zeal wouldn't like his answers. "Thrown away people whom humans stopped carrying for."

"No bed...attendant?" Zeal couldn't say that S-word.

"I've got you don't I..." Thaxton smirked.

Zeal rolled his eyes at Thaxton disconnecting their hands so he could run up stairs to get his bags. Was allowed if he came outside and got into unmarked vehicle to take him Thaxton's estate. That would wait long for him since his room was located further back on second floor. Entering Candy's room to get her own packed bag would be harder for Zeal since door was booby-trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

A song from Most Requested Hits album by Aaron Carter.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

**I'm All About You:**

Pressed into silk sheets of green coloring that came in an 800-thread count upon a 4-poster bed. Nude and heavily sweat soaked Zeal could be found with his back to covered mattress breathing. His legs were wrapped around Thaxton's lower torso with dragon shifter above him. Who was equally lacked any attire doing a repeated motion of thrusting Zeal's already abused orifice. Left both rather unable to use coherent sentences doing this strenuous activity. They had always enjoyed after prolonged hours of undressing one another and foreplay.

"Almost?" Zeal panted out between puffs of breath.

"...YESS..." Thaxton growled through clenched teeth.

All Thaxton could do was tighten his grip on youth's already pinned down body while quickening his pace. He clamped down on junction between Zeal's shoulder and neck with mouth full of jagged teeth. Where human hands once laid three prong claws covered in elongated claws replaced them. A tail now produces from end of Thaxton's spine thrashing back and fourth some where off their bed. Rest of him was stuck in the phrasing stage of human to beast form. Skin took on the scale - like texture where warm peach skin tones to olive green and for darker.

"..So...close..." Zeal threw his head back.

"Come for me!" Thaxton roared needing to see him climax with him.

Grin that appeared on Thaxton's face upon hearing those words made him start thrusting at a new angle. Had him dragging Zeal across the bed from almost falling off edge tangled in sheets. To pile of pillows made of all types of materials and stuffed with different feathers aligned with headboard. Where he was flipped over on to his stomach on soft surfaces before Thaxton continued. His activates not once more didn't let up on his own rhythm tempo picked up. Making his hips take on a piston like motion that was welcoming to person on receiving end.

Who was now hugging cotton stuffing's out of a pillow he had now embraced as al kinds of support. He was using wedged pillow as a cushion for his rapidly moving body softening the bouncing motion. Wasn't welcomed much since he also found comfort in sewn together pieces of fabric and cotton. Some times he would bury his face to keep him self from being to vocal in loud way. Only seemed to help the frantic skin and skin action both had set when all this started for them.

"RIDE ME!" Thaxton would end up flipping them so Zela had would have to mount him like he was on a horse. Welcoming soft surface of his own bed's linens brushing against his scale covered backside. Making sure to adjust his tail more comfortably when under neither him moving around. Would end up turning upward and start wrapping around narrow waist that belonged to Zeal.

Was rather welcomed by the youth when straddled Thaxton's own upper thighs with each one his legs. Needing to better angle him self so he could pick up rhythm they previously had. Coming to like the repeated penetration un-human sized organ at full length do to arousal. Going in and out of his already abused hole by a someone he was encouraging with his moans. Their hands found each other when gripping the sheets became too much for them.

"TO GOOD!" Zeal couldn't help but start bouncing his perfectly run buttock up and down within the chilled air.

Repeated motion only squeezed Thaxton's throbbing robs over and over when he was pushed down. Not that he didn't' rotate his hips to keep up with the youth who started to speed up. Making now tightening within his balls followed by tensing of all the lower abdomen muscles. Happen when he moved his hands from Zeal's bruised hips to bared cheek of his rear. Clamping youth down so he could come inside of him in a single gash of his own cum.

"Thaxton!" Zeal to came seconds later shooting white ribbons in spurts between their stomachs.

"Just breathe My Precious." Thaxton wanted Zeal to breathe. "Calm your beating heart so I can enjoy our pillow talk."

Zeal agreed taking in lung fulls of much needed air waiting for shaft of Thaxton's rod to unexpend within a few seconds. Showing at times of passions for them Thaxton's rod usual knotted upon entering Zeal.

"Have plans for today?" Thaxton asked enjoying the view of Zeal on top of him.

"Yeah, it being La Shoshain and Great-grandfather wants all us at the Dal." Zeal leaned downward.

"Then I'll join you." Thaxton allowed Zeal's lips inches from his own.

Sensation of his own chi flowing from him into Zeal distracted the both of them from their unwanted guest. In form of Candy bursting into the room dressed this dominatrix style outfit. Her hair pulled into this complex braid turned ponytail while she pulled off spiked heels. Saying she waited longs enough for them to slap their skin on skin and was getting impatient.

"Always thought Zeal was a bottom." She watched Zeal feed from Thaxton. "Where the tail comes from?"

She could never figure out how Thaxton could use something like that during his time with Zeal. Not that she would get an answer when Zeal was done feeding from Thaxton by removing him self. From atop of him using a pillow to cover up his bare parts allowing Thaxton into sitting position. Gaining more of his human features as he covered him self with a sheet.

"Leave!" He growled at Candy not liking how she came in uninvited.

"Way to go Zeal." She gave him a thumb up.

She walked out of the room with doors closing on them selves giving back privacy to Zeal and Thaxton. Mumbling something about baby sitting an infant dragon wasn't all what a Mothergoose Fae. Would make simple task of caring for Thaxton's baby without lit on fire or inhaling smoke. Trying to fed him raw chucks of meat without his snapping her finger tips off was scary enough. No way was she going to pick up after him when he pooped since he never wore diaper. Playing with him was a risk she couldn't take since third degree burns weren't her things.

"Why I allow her to come live here?" Thaxton asked turning to face Zeal.

He came face to face with latest article in a Fae printed newspaper told of another Illegal Fae organ harvesting. Latest victims were group of undeveloped Futakuchi-Onnas mouth being removes. Some of girls lost so much of their blood from orthodox procedure done to back of their heads. They never lived long enough for medical aid or a Fae healer to mend them.

"Forgot." Thaxton couldn't stand the front page that displayed this information.

"This is just yesterday's news." Zeal mumbled.

"I don't want to gaze at today's then." Thaxton tried not to image Zeal in such a state.

"My Stem cells being that I'm mixture of parts bloodmage, wolf, and succubus." Zeal spoke of his mixed heritage.

He was silenced when Thaxton ended up pulling the paper from his hand while relocating him into his lap. Holding his close enough Zeal could hear his heart beat through layers of tissue. Not able to move when he felt arms strongly holding him in place with sheets covers them.

"Don't ever say that." Thaxton for first time begged something of Zeal. "Anyone who's not your family..."

He couldn't bring him self to speak of ever finding Zeal lying in pool of his own bodily fluid. With his body cut open to places on his body where his organs had been taken out piece by piece. No one around to care for him or give first aid as he slowly died from what has been done to him.

"Forgot..." Zeal remembers Thaxton's first mate died suffered same fate. "...Sorry."

"Forgiven." Thaxton kissed his forehead.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Thaxton released Zeal after agreeing. If he took a joint shower with him upon their way to adjoining bathroom just a few feet from bed's left side. Not that Zeal would object since he come to prefer bathing with Thaxton the alone. Way his hands ran all over him when temperature treated water poured down on them. Sometime he would be pinned with his back to wall or bottom of the tub by heated Thaxton. Where he ended up being impaled on fleshly piece tool that was hard and ready for him. Repeated motion of being thrusted into would take place until something ran cold.

"I have one request..." Zeal looked over Thaxton's body.

"Just this once being it's Fae's community holiest day." Thaxton didn't want to admit he couldn't say any to Zeal. "What you wish of me?"

"Your beast form." Zeal spoke of Thaxton's other form that was a giant lizard that appeared in bedtime stories.

He only got eye roll from him knowing that his request would be filled after a few adjustments would take place. Meant he had altered his bathroom area to fit his more giant size using spacial related magic.

"Shall we?" He asked Zeal pulling the covered off of him.

"Happy La Shoshain to me." Was the last words came form Zeal's mouth.

He had come to like this form of celebrating La Shoshain with Thaxton last three years when their relationship started. Not that spending this time with his family and friends weren't missed out. At that moment with in one of his places of employment a celebration took place. Light and Dark Fae from both sides could be found sharing drinks with out conflict. Dressed in there Sunday best for whatever drinks they would order and while music was played. Near the corner of the bar was familiar group of teenage Fae rather popular in Fae community.

Starting with eldest out of them being a male-female couple that been together for almost year. Female was Lasei and beside her was one of Zeal's many half siblings from relationship Dyson had with Ciara. He had all his height and weight matched his own father while everything was his mother. Valorile was trying to get a webbed ear girl with bluest of hair to touch her drink. Not that she was up for touching a glass filled with high-grade tequila to the brim. Joins in the teasing were Candy's own half siblings Jull and Zull still to young to ingest alcohol. One stuck watching them was their (and Candy's) eldest sibling a girl from Fae noble family of Kavanaugh. Her hair was naturally pink and she was SUPER good with numbers. Went by the name Corre and came from one night stand Kenzi had with Shawn Kavanaugh.

"Pyre! In the house!" Was last member of their gang and Zeal's other half sibling a hybrid Fae who was 1/3 Loki, sucbus, and bloodmage. Her sexual habits reflect one Bo had during her own youth. Half of her bed partners or 'pals' could be found through The Dal in high spirits happy to see her.

"You're late." Trick greeted her at the bar.

"When you're a newly wed." She smirked while flashing her ring. "Time flies by when you're having fun."

"Making your forget about your duties." Trick reminds her.

"You try being married to a male gemini Fae." She sighed happily.

She ended up being told by Candy was spending La Shoshain with Zeal and Thaxton all the others were off duty. Leaving her and Trick to be the ones handling all crowd of fellow Fae. Not that she wasn't up to put on an apron and start taking drink orders from anyone who'll pinch her butt. With out Zeal by her side the whole time picking out who was a good lay for her. She was going to get bored quick and start wanting to feed to just pass the time.

Would be put to rest when a few people passed the same door she stepped into and greeted in lout matter. Candy was the one that led the way holding a diaper clad Drite in her leather bond arms. Her complaining about his high pitched screeching at sights and sounds around were annoying. By Thaxton to give his son time to calm down since this was his first public Fae Holiday. Zeal was to starry eyed to give a damn after the countless hours he spent under Thaxton.

"Pick out a table for us while I startle my son in the back." Thaxton left Zeal.

Candy hands Drite over unable to hold him any longer telling Thaxton he owes her for holding. This was answered with a nod of his head while asking her if she needed a matching set of earrings. Roll of her eyes had him upping the offer to one time usage of his estate to her. She took jumping in her heeled boots already planning what she wanted to use his estate for. Grabbing nearest set of arms she could grab on to and pull into a drinking game.

"Happy La Shoshain!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Zeal agreed with her. "Thaxton pointed what today was about."

"While screwing you six ways from today." She spoke of his and Thaxton's naughty time.

"It's been our way of celebrating La Shoshain." He reminds her.

"Since hooking up three years ago." She smirked.

She then pulled him to a table where she forced him to sit down yelling for a whole bottle of Trick's best. To be brought to them with glasses while she asked Zeal if he was up to play a round of quarters, or her version of pong.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

A song from album Curiosity by Carly Rae Jepsen.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

**Just a Step Away:**

"This is getting annoying!" Zeal stared at scene taped off scene behind him.

"You shouldn't complain." Candy yawns.

"Do you want to be them?" Zeal asked her.

She then looked before her where streams of yellow take kept her from going any near a crime scene where a few bodies lay. Once more bodies that were once living Fae had been found to late or save in some back alley. Worst part of this was on the path that Zeal and Candy used to get from a local Co- Op Market when shopping. This time around they were stocking up basic foods before returning.

"Think your hubby knows?" Candy asked Zeal knowing Thaxton wouldn't be happy.

"Don't call him that." Zeal blushed. "As if I know since he was busy with teaching Drite fire breathing. "

"He use any of those fire breathings tricks on you?" Candy teased.

Shivers that ran up and down Zeal's body told her he experienced first hand what Thaxton's fire could do. Not she just had to get the action on tape like she done so many other times through a hidden camera. Where she got many recordings of Zeal and Thaxton coupling hidden in her travel trunk.

"We should go around." Candy sighed.

"Beats going through and then drawing attention to our selves being who my dad are." Zeal wasn't one to face Dyson.

"How long has it been?" Candy had to ask.

After dating Thaxton for three years he learned all kinds of century old Dragon Shifter wasn't old fashion Fae. He wasn't a prude like other Elder Fae that frown at way Zeal and his siblings shamelessly flirt. Always being told he shouldn't be taking humans as bedmates over fellow Fae youth left his irked. Constant stream of 'helpful' advice form these 'friends' of Thaxton further bothered him. Never had damped his sexual intimacy toward Thaxton when warmed by his manipulation of heat.

"He stopped using his fire magick on me when Drite hatched." Zeal sighed unhappily. "Something about not wanting to attracted hatchling to his bed..."

"Something wrong?" Candy noticed Zeal was tuning her out.

"Can you go on without me?" Zeal asked her sounding rather distressed.

All she could do was shrug knowing further bothering him wouldn't led to dead end she didn't want to experience. Before she stepped away in her designer heeled boots in backward motion. Swinging the filled canvas bags into her arms saying she'll hi to Thaxton when she got back. This got her an eye roll from Zeal deciding to turn around and head for the Dal. Not noticing familiar green smoke appear where he been standing and surround Candy's body, and swallow her whole. Not that she was going to argue about being transported from street corner.

To soft bed linens of silk sheet missed with fur lined blanket large enough to cover the large mattress. Pillows filled with softest goose down feather money could buy and made of finest fabrics. Any sort of coverlet in form of a bedspread or thick blanket was made from skinned animals. Were folded up and off to the left side of stack pillows impressed Candy. All apart of 4-poster bed made from wood of a fallen Cheery Tree with sheer canopy top.

"Call you lucky." Candy thought of Zeal being pounded into the mattress. "Really need to ask about threesome with you two."

"Precious One stills with threesome idea..." Thaxton's voice made her jump. "You know I've not decided on whom I want with us."

"What would that be?" Candy asked not revealing who she was.

He brought up Zeal's older brother a hybrid Fae being half-Wolf Shifter / half-fairyscuffock being Shane. Made her snort in laughing kind of way since she knew Shane's sexuality was straight. Up came one of Zeal's youngest sisters a hybrid Fae being half-wolf shift/half-water nymph. Had Candy biting her lower lip just to keep her self from saying how skittish Aqua was. To only be silenced when her own name came out followed by action she did want.

"Um...what are you doing?" She noticed Thaxton running his hands over his clothes.

"Undressing for an activity you come to enjoy." Thaxton answered setting his boots aside. "I'll try to be gentle with you."

"Never knew I liked it hard and relentless." Candy whispered thinking up an escape route.

She then heard Thaxton's chuckle answering her that sometimes Zeal wants to be taken raw and without being prepped. This further pushed Candy's resolve to get away before Thaxton mistook her for Zeal. Not that she ever wondered how it felt to be pressed repeated into a soft cushion under her. Just tonight wasn't going to be that moment when she would get taken in dimly lit room. Had her dropping what she had in her arms to make a clapping motion with her gloved hands.

Ended up turning on the lamps to room reveal a kneeling Thaxton on edge of his own bed rather irritated. In pair of Deep Green briefs that were skin tight and cut short just below a firm and made of out pure muscle rear that had Candy whistling. Rest of him was void of clothing for Candy's eyes to roam over and memorize. Not that her leering was welcomed when owner of bulging physical might making a coughing noise.

"Where is Zeal?" Thaxton asked reaching for his discarded pants.

"He got all sulky, after I brought up you been spending more time with your own offspring then him." Candy didn't want Thaxton to cover up. "There was that Crime Scene."

"WHAT?" Thaxton's roar shook the room.

Candy's Kenzi Sense started to tingle when she swore she saw Thaxton's human eyes shift to human to serpentine. From what Zeal told her when telling her details of his sexual moments with Thaxton. Elder's eyes only shifted from one form to the other when he was sexual aroused or angry. Being turned off by sight of someone who wasn't your intended had her figure he was angry. Crawling off large bed she went trying her best to re-gain Thaxton's attention. Had her resorting to only action she could muster to get Thaxton to calm down, and listen to her. Shedding most of her outer wear so she could move around better in.

Had her get close enough to Thaxton no caring how hot feel of his skin was when her fingers touched him. Hesitation she had toward him some how made him noticing what this human was doing. Way she gripped his bicep with trembling hands while to speak concerned him.

"Please don't be angry." She spoke with shaky voice. "He... He's ..."

Sight of Candy scared like this had Thaxton calling to his loyalist human to come hand le her while he left. Until then he would comfort her best he knew how since he hadn't been this close to a female. Since his mate used to mount him like a horse during they're intimate moments riding him.

"We'll speak of this later." Thaxton assured her.

All she could do was nod toward him as her form of an answer before allowing returning to getting dress. In hurried rush to leave his sitting on place right next to Candy fresh clothes were pulled on. Before he summoned his ember filled smoke to take him to where he knew Zeal be.

What he found was Zeal within the Dal after hours being tended to by Trick through use a first aid kit. Upper parts of Zeal's right arm were in layers of gaze and medical tape over a treated wound. Trick was in middle of putting away what he used to flush and clean his great-Grandson's wound out. He just didn't work fast enough when blood soaked needle and thread still lingered. Making Thaxton rush over toward them needing to know what happen to Zeal.

"I am fine." Zeal knew expression on Thaxton's face. "Just got caught off guard."

"Don't forget he can handle him self in a fight." Trick reminds Thaxton.

"Doesn't mean I'll worry about him." Thaxton sighed looking to Zeal's bandage arm.

"6 stitches deep." Zeal whispered.

Trick ended up pouring for Thaxton while Zeal informed him how some one with a knife tried to stab him. They poorly missed blade first for the center of his chest and deeply scratched up his arm. To only end up getting pinned and drained of their chi by Zeal in one-two punch/kick combo.

"Will you come home?" Thaxton asked looking to his drink.

"I thought we..." Zeal was silenced by Trick placing a bottle in front of him.

"I'll pass the message on... " Trick winked at Zeal.

Zeal shrugged on that before remembering something he saw when he and Candy separated earlier the day. That his friend who was a girl was taken away by a familiar green smoke Thaxton used. Not being able to stop her when the of puff clouds swept her away to location he knew about.

He never knew the end result

"She saw me in my undergarment and how I am open to your threesome idea." Thaxton sighed speaking of Candy. "She knows how you like to be taken."

"Like I care." Zeal leaned on Thaxton.

Thaxton ended up allowing him to down his drink asking for a case of what Trick offered to him. That got them a nod from Trick hinting they should return knowing who ever Candy was passed off to. Didn't know how to handle her doe to way the girl being bit of drama queen in her own right. Had Zeal smirking at the sight of who ever Thaxton entrusted to handle not completely Fae woman.

"You're smirking?" Thaxton knew the look Zeal wore.

"Nephew of yours stills single?" Zeal asked about one of Thaxton's more young relatives.

"Unmated and still rebels against matchmaker of our clan." Thaxton openly spoke of this someone.

Zeal's idea got whispered into Thaxton's ear and had him going wide-eyed when he was finished listening. Not that he was going to question Zeal about this choice knowing this was next option. Instead of the one he choice of exile he had for this youth that Zeal spoke of rather openly.

"When you see him again?" Zeal asked about when Thaxton had to hand in his choice to him.

"Fae Funeral in a few minutes." Thaxton addressed he wore clothes.

"Explains the box you brought with you." Zeal points to what Thaxton carried.

Hidden in Thaxton's over coat was an ornate box filled of Asian styling tucked in one of deep pockets. Would be taken by Thaxton asked Zeal if he knew anything about Chinese tradition of a Ghost Bride. Shrug he got followed by Trick offering to change of clothes to Zeal changed the subject. Had Zeal being transported to a local graveyard filled with headstones of deceased Chinese Fae.

"UNCLE!" Someone called Thaxton.

Up ton them the person that Zeal spoke openly about ran to them in untraditional not befitting a Dragon Shifter Fae. His hair was styled in a look that was form someone you in a nightclub, or rave. Rest of him had Zeal attaching on to Thaxton before he introduced him self as youth's newest uncle.

"You're the Zeal McCorrigan of Finarvin Clan." Youth looked him over. "And my uncle's..."

"Mate not sexual partner." Thaxton corrects this youth.

"Glad to meet you." Zeal wavved form beside Thaxton.

"Now take this to Grand Aunt and try not to offend her." Thaxton sent youth away with box in his hands.

Zeal buried his face in side of Thaxton's rib cage trying to not openly laugh at way he was stared at, or how youth was treated. Having a tighten arm belonging to Thaxton hold him in place next to elder's side.

"Him coming to live with us will be a mess." Thaxton spoke of arrangements him.

"Have you forgotten Candy?" Zeal brought her up.

"Fact she's been selling tapes of sexual nature on black market." Thaxton sighed. "Starring us."

"I got a few copies if you want to watch them." Zeal hinted what they could watch afterward.

Thaxton ended up leaned downward to pressed their lips together before they would step forward to join. Everyone else to announce that Thaxton had a mate and newly hatched Drite under his scaled wings. Zeal didn't care either way since being here among people Thaxton called his family. Made him feel comfortable to the point his image was being watched through camera's lens from a car. Tint windows kept anyone from peeking since tanned man behind wheel of driver's seat. Was controlling the camera that clearly displayed Zeal's face snapping image of him.

"Have you found him?" Someone asked over speaker feature of cell phone.

"Yes and unable to retrieve." Other answered.

"Wait till his clear and take him." Someone answered rather angry.

"Yes sir." Other answered hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **

A song from album Unpredictable by Jamie Foxx feat. Ludacris.

In this story Dragon aren't considered Under Fae like they are in the regular lost Girl universe since they end up being apart of Shift Fae.

* * *

**Unpredictable:**

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Thaxton yelled.

"Yeah, Not that I've seen what you guys already do." Some one Thaxton was speaking to huffed.

"It's called privacy." Thaxton slammed a closed hand onto a wall impacting the surface. "Something you need to respect in MY home."

"You moved me to play matchmaker with..." He was instantly silenced when from above his head pitcher of ice water was dumped on him.

"Ooops!" Candy would say falsely falling with empty pitcher in her hands. "Didn't see you there."

She then turned around by stomping back the way she walked leaving a complete soaked nephew of Thaxton's alone. Thaxton in a way was impressed with Candy for keeping his nephew from name calling her something unwelcome. Had him wanting to allow Zeal in a hungry state around these young men to teach him a lesson. To only hold back since when Zeal feeds he completely drains someone not able to handle after effects.

"You done?" Thaxton summoned a human to hand his nephew a towel.

"Does feeling like a water dragon count." Young one grabbed the towel from nameless human with out thanking her.

"Your aunt Mizu on your mother's side has a name." Thaxton reminds him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Young one rolls his eyes.

Thaxton sighed calling young one by his name being Xepher in this harsh tone of voice getting very angry once more. Wanting to return to his time with Zeal instead of being out here and putting up with him. Trying to make a clear point of how he paired him up with Candy as a last resort for him. Knowing everyone else within his and his deceased mate's side of families had enough of Xepher's antics.

"It's either her or you sent back to our homeland to be handle in more unsympathetic matter." Thaxton have Xepher his choices.

"I need to dry off." Xepher covered his head over with the towel.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Thaxton was done speaking with Xepher.

He left Xepher to return to his room within his mansion not caring if he would accept his limited options. Stepping back into bedroom where he found Zeal dressed in piece of his nightwear waiting. Kneeling in front of an open chest or old trunks that he was digging for something inside. What lies beside Zeal's folded legs were few relics that acted like weapons when used properly.

"You could have asked me if you need something." Thaxton asked startling Zeal.

Zeal would have panic and start putting everything back in the chests he pulled them out of. If wasn't for Thaxton's laughing while he closed up his bed room door before walking over to Zeal.

"Allow me to show you how to use them." Thaxton kneeled down to him.

"...And little something extra." Zeal allowed Thaxton sit close to him.

"I hope so after being interrupted by Xepher." Elder reached out toward Zeal.

He was allowed to take hold of him asking about what he was doing looking through his collection of weaponry. He was told Bo's birthday was coming up and Zeal wanted to give her something out of ordinary. To only get a peck on the cheek from Thaxton followed by something place on his neck. Item was a piece of jewelry that Thaxton had bought from Fae Jeweler months ago.

"I had been finding a way to give this to you since our last meeting." Thaxton spoke of Koushang around Zeal's neck.

"This is why I like having an over protective brother." Zeal knew what he wore.

Both understood the purpose behind this necklace being placed on youth after incident a few days ago. An Albaster male of some kind involving one of Bo's cases tried emotional manipulating Zeal. Making him feel guilty over 'having relations' with Fae elder who was widower with a child. In an unwedded or properly mated relationship of three years few knew about. Would have resulted in Zeal using his mother unicorn horn-based weapon to end his life. If Thaxton hadn't interfered saving Zeal and leaving Albaster with third degrees burns.

"It's equality of engagement ring until one I ordered comes in." Thaxton kissed the back of Zeal's expose neck.

"Better be bigger rock then the one my sister had." Zeal spoke of Pyre's engagement band and wedding ring.

"Any thing for you." Thaxton just held Zeal.

"I don't have anything for you." Zeal felt guilty.

Thaxton ended up taking one of Zeal's hands with his own for him to feel what was on his left ring finger. What the youth came across was a ring he hadn't seen since thief heist his mother cracked. He and his sister had helped returned stolen jewelry to Fae business owner in exchange a finder's fee, and anything else. What caught Zeal's eye was an emerald and jade stone ring in display case. He couldn't afford at the time when he asked about the price to owner interested.

"Your sister told me last time I met with her." Thaxton wiggled his finger for Zeal. "Sent one of my claimed humans out to purchase this."

"Thaxton ..." Zeal was touched.

"Don't worry I..." Thaxton was silenced when Zela turned into his arms to bring their lips together.

Thaxton allow the kiss between them to happen for just a short time before pulling away from Zeal. Offering to perfect item for his mother in the form of a hairpin with concealed knife as the pin.

"...Was meant as a gift for my wife the night before death, but she disappeared before I could place this in her hair." Thaxton was sorrowful at the memory.

"Now my mom will enjoy it." Zeal looks the item over.

"Made from enchanted silver mixed with my scales to create a harden substance that's quite durable." Thaxton spoke of item.

Smile on Zeal's face told Thaxton he did well and didn't need to do anything else suggesting they pick up. Had Zeal burying his head in side of Thaxton's neck that lasted for a few minutes or so. Before the split apart and started putting everything back in place Zeal had pulled them from. Discovering a few hidden gems that Thaxton would allow Zeal to share with his siblings and parents. To come across of DVDs and VHS tapes in trunk nearest that had both looking toward the other.

"Gifts from Candy to keep her little enterprise open." Thaxton plainly answered Zeal.

"And?" He knew Thaxton was getting something more.

"About 10% of profit she's making from Fae community and human world." Thaxton smirked.

Zeal ended up pulling a few out wanting to watch a few of these when he and Thaxton settled in for the night. Knowing newly insulted entertainment and theater system Thaxton had put in to his bedroom. Was for Zeal's benefit since the young one always said he wanted to do movies in bed.

"Ever found the secret camera?" Zeal asked about how Candy's makes these.

"Twice and even connected them to the screen whenever you want to watch a private session of us." Thaxton watched Zeal smirk.

He then pinned him to the bed when they were done finishing up clean up wanting to re-ignite their moment. Some what please how Zeal hadn't started getting dressed in his own clothes when left. Needing to sit Xepher down when morning came and have a more serous lecture with him. Knowing his house rules was different then the ones that Xepher hadn't grown up with.

"Thaxton..." Zeal noticed he wasn't with him in that since.

"One minute." Thaxton reached for a remote.

Pressing a few buttons on the remote pointed at the screen and system connect to it wanting to surprise Zeal. Telling him, he used the same method that Candy used to bug their bedroom. To bug her own so he could spy on her and what she did with Xepher or other men she brought here.

"Noway!" Zeal couldn't believe what Thaxton spoke.

He ended up being further drawn into Thaxton's arms when channel of Candy's bedroom was shown. View was rather would since she could be shown sitting within a room Thaxton allowed her to decorate. Walls painted darkest of purples with punk rock posters covered most of them. Furniture for Victorian era of Earth's History stained to look dark with tiles flooring to match the ceiling. On the bed in this sheer dressing down mean for her human body was Candy with headband on. Listening to her latest downloaded Itunes songs she would hum along to reading some magazine from human newsstand.

"She really doesn't know we're watching." Zeal smirked at Thaxton.

"Along with recording." Thaxton pointed to VHS recorded tucked in a shelve.

"You are the definition of revenge, aren't you?" Zeal asked with smirk on his face.

He ended up cuddling up to Thaxton to tired to carry on their earlier activity yawning to stay awake. Thaxton ended up silence Zeal enough so he fall asleep in his arms whistling a tone of a lullaby. Watching him drift off his arms agreeing for a morning quickie to take place between them. Not once waking him when Drite's started to whine for them by Mother Goose Fae would tend to his son.

Or when Xepher showed up on screen in Candy's room

That made Thaxton smirk in his own way of needing to tell his nephew 'he told him so' with sounding arrogant. Not that he had to since Zeal would be watching this MUCH later when he was bathing, or handle Fae related business. That that's when drama for Candy from Zeal and her friends would start. Not that she was one to act against arrangement like this since outcome turned out good. Being, if she agreed to this union would form between his family and Santiago was great advantage (on both sides).

Until then, He was going to sit back and enjoy watching what came of him pairing young dragon and half-breed Fae. Sort of being reminded of the three years he spent courting Zeal until he become legal. Moments he spent gifting Zeal with rare items found within the human and Fae worlds. Was his most challenging their meetings always ended with him being able to take Zeal.

Against walls and with stalls of men's bathroom in 39th Division

Pool table in the Dal (on the bar a few times)

Couch in the clubhouse

Santiago's wine cellar during formal gatherings

In back seat of Bo's car

Gym Dyson works in during sparring session

Multiply areas with in Ash's HQ during visits (desk mostly)

Side alley next to Laundromat

Backroom of the Dal

Everywhere in Carpe Noctem during date nights

Some where within Glass Factory during a Gathering Event

* * *

"You know my uncle brought you in here to be my intended." Xepher answered her so she could hear him over her music.

"Last I heart." She turns off her Ipod. "You were brought here for being black sheep of your family."

"Heard it about you." He looked her over.

"At least I wasn't set to my widower uncle." She removes her heads phones.

"You're selling sex tales of my uncle and your friend." He knew of her side business.

"Gets me paid." She smirked.

She then rolled her wire of her headphones around her Ipod she would set aside on the side table. Going on about how Xepher rebelled against the traditions of his family set down during his young life. Among with the string of human and far related lovers he had when he became 16. Amazing ones she brought up were the VERY public places he was caught doing illegal activates in.

"Informative." He was impressed with her.

"Like my mom always says..." She repeats what her mother once told her. "...Nothing with knowing a few things about your future spouse."

"I want to meet your mother." He heard of Kenzi from his farther and Trick.

She ended up agreeing to the chance since Thaxton and others were setting them up as a couple. Even making room for him on her bed after he discarded his boots and coat upon fully entering her room.

"I'm going to like this arrangement...by the way." He bounced off the upon sitting down.

"Who knows." She leaned toward him.

He accepted this part of her of a girl he barely knew for 24 hrs upon coming to this estate that morning. Where he was placed in same section of Thaxton's mansion Drite's nursery is located. Given limited access to until Thaxton could sit him down and have a better talk with him.

"What you want from me?" She was ready to spill everything.

"Start off with your childhood." He laid back.

"Same goes for you." She didn't get everything wanted from him.

Both ended up speaking about their childhoods within Fae world when hidden camera sent all of this. To the TV screen within Thaxton's bedroom that allowed Thaxton and Zeal to watch them. At the moment, was entertaining Thaxton since Xepher had openly protested this union between him and Candy. Knowing she came from one of four the Fae Noble family being Santiago and she was half Fae.


End file.
